


Number One

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: caught off guard kiss + quakerider for the Valentine's Day Challenge.





	Number One

 

“Aw, C'mon!” Daisy Johnson shouted at the referee, as she shot to her feet. “Anyone with working eyes could see that’s the wrong call!” She ignored the stares from the other parents and the massive eye roll from her daughter.

A pair of dark eyes glared her way, as the YMCA’s basketball referee, Robbie Reyes turned to her.

Daisy stubbornly tilted her chin towards him.

“Mom, stop,” Layla whined, pushing her purple and pink glasses up her nose. Her thick sandy blonde hair was escaping its ponytail, and her tan skin was flushed with embarrassment.

Daisy softened and sat back down, but not before giving Mr. Reyes a glare of her own.

She didn’t want Layla playing in the co-ed basketball team, and was suspicious of all the men who spent their free time with the kids.

But damn, if he wasn't wickedly handsome.

* * *

“Mr. Reyes thinks I should be a shooting guard instead of a forward,” Layla said dejectedly, a few weeks later as they waited in the car rider line.

“What did Coach Mack say?” Daisy asked, her palms sweaty, thinking about Mr. Reyes and the way his mouth curved around the whistle.

“He thinks it’s a good idea,” Layla mumbled. “I suck as a forward.”

Daisy immediately felt guilty that she’d been thinking of grown-up thoughts when her baby needed her.

“Shooting guard, huh? You'll do awesome, Layla Bug.” But Daisy made a mental note to research that position on the basketball team and then give Robbie Reyes a piece of her mind for stepping outside his role as referee.

God knows he’d been taking up her mind since she’d first laid eyes on him.

* * *

 

Robbie sighed as he locked up at his job. It was his turn to close Canelo’s and he had to miss the usual Friday night YMCA basketball game.

Gabe had been gone for a few months now, and the loneliness had gnawed until he saw the advertisement for a volunteer referee at the Y.

There'd be no pay, but it would be something to do on a Friday night, and he’d be fed afterward.

Layla’s mom, Daisy Johnson sprung to mind, with her silky dark hair, and her eyes that made him think she was always laughing at him. If only he could spend some nights with her, he’d make sure  _she_ was always fed afterward.

“There you are.”

Robbie jumped as a voice growled.

“Mrs. Johnson?” His heart raced and he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket, glad she didn’t have the power to read minds.

“It’s  _Miss_ Johnson, you jerk,” Daisy stepped forward, hands akimbo. “And why did you make Layla think she’s not good as a forward?”

“Because she’s _not_ good as a forward,” Robbie replied, without thinking, he was entranced with the way Daisy's skin glowed in the dusk. “She’s better in the off guard position.” 

"That's not you call!" 

Robbie knew he should be irritated by her showing up at his job, to berate him no less, she was so damn gorgeous. 

"You're beautiful," he murmured. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

“How  _dare_ you-” Daisy began, but she couldn’t get further, because Robbie stepped forward and kissed her.

It had the desired effect as Daisy stopped speaking and gaped. "What was that for?" She had to will herself to not pull him for a longer kiss.

“I’m gonna start counting up the number of times you yell at me,” Robbie touched her mouth. “And charge you a penalty.”

“And then I owe you a kiss?” Daisy asked in a breathy voice as she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Robbie’s cheeks flushed, and on impulse, she licked his finger that remained at her lips.

“It’ll start with a kiss,” Robbie added another finger in her mouth, his cock jumping as she sucked it. “We’ll work our way up from that.”

“We shouldn't-”

“This is just me and you,” Robbie crowded on her, so she could feel his hardness. “Nothing to do with Layla or-”

That was the wrong thing to say, because as soon as she heard her daughter's name, Daisy pushed him off, a stricken expression on her face.

“I- I shouldn’t have come. Forget this happened.” And she rushed off and climbed into her sedan, peeling out the parking lot.

Robbie closed his eyes, cursing his actions. Why did he have to be so aggressive? He was always such a fuck up.

* * *

 

He finished up the basketball season because he was a man of his word, but he didn’t sign up for the next. His crush on Daisy Johnson wouldn't go away, and he'd started going too easy on Layla on the court.

There was a vulnerability in her eyes, just like her mom, and Robbie understood why Daisy would take on the world for the girl.

Meanwhile, at night, Daisy couldn’t get Robbie out of her mind, and the way he kissed her, his lips claiming hers as she belonged to him. Her favorite fantasy was that night at Canelo’s, Robbie would’ve pulled her towards his car, and made her submit to him.

She hadn’t been with anyone in years, and she was so lonely.

Was Robbie lonely too?

A thought seized her as she shot upright in bed. Suppose he had a girlfriend and was messing around with her that night?

She went to sleep livid, just  _knowing_  that he had a woman, because there was no way someone as hot as him would be single.

* * *

 

Robbie was walking towards his car when he heard sharp clicks of boots following him. It wasn't the best neighborhood, so he waited till the last minute, whirling around to catch who was daring to sneak up on him.

“Daisy?” he breathed, not believing his eyes.

“Why'd you kiss me?” She bit out, eschewing all preliminaries. “What did your _girlfriend_ think about that? You two have a good laugh over me?”

Robbie’s jaw dropped. “You came this way to pick a fight?”

“Answer me,” she stepped forward menacingly. “Why’d you do it?”

Robbie froze, then relaxed, smirking. “You forgot about the penalty for yelling at me.” He reached and pulled her hand, bringing it to his lips. “What time do you have to be at home?”

“I’m picking up Layla in an hour.”

Robbie grinned and leaning down, he kissed her hand. "I don't have a girlfriend." He kissed her nose. "But I'd like to convince you to take the position." 

"And what's in it for you?" Daisy tried to remain stern but failed, as his lips descended on hers.

"Lots of kisses," Robbie whispered, pushing her against his Charger, not caring about the stares around him.

"What about Layla?" 

"She'll always be your number one," Robbie nipped her bottom lip. "And you'll be mine."

Daisy melted in his arms, and sure enough, she was in for a lifetime of kisses, and Layla was in for an awesome step dad.

And like Robbie promised, she would always be his number one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I couldn't help but think of sports for this prompt xD


End file.
